A Visit from Niska
by KeepFlyingandStayShiny
Summary: Niska comes for revenge. Very explicit. Rape and violence. ((Needs work, whoops. Will do soon!))


The chair creaked as Mal sat down at his desk. It was messy, with papers and old photos. He reached for the one of Inara and Kaylee, starring at it he then glanced over at his pistol. Mal often had dark thoughts, well ever since the war, ever since Miranda. He had an aching inside, which he held back from everyone and anyone who would dare to get too close. He wasn't one to ask for help, well, when it came to himself. He'd do anything for his crew, of course he would, he is their Captain. But Mal starred at that pistol for a little too long, thinking up a storm. All the things that have happened, all the people who were lost- it was in his head, bouncing around. Is it all my fault?

"Cap'n, Wash is awake.", The Doctor called down to him.

Mal immediately rose from his seat and headed to the infirmary. Zoey was holding Wash's hand, Kaylee right behind her. Mal walked over to the table and put his hand on Wash's arm, "Like a leaf eh?", the Captain said with a smirk.

"He's lucky you know.", Simon walked over to the table, "That spear almost went right through him."

"I rather not think of that, thanks Doc.", Wash said as he scooted up.

"We were lucky to find you in tact, I'm awfully surprised them Reevers didn't spot ya.", Jayne walked into the room.

"Wo De Tian A, Lets talk about anything else, literally anything!", Wash looked around.

"Where's Inara?", Kaylee asked Mal.

The Captain took a step back and looked at his damaged crew. His beautiful Kaylee, she almost died. Her happy little face looked up at him, he couldn't bare the thought of her dying. He couldn't save Book, he couldn't save all those people, those innocent people.

"Cap'n? You feelin okay?"

He looked at Kaylee," Inara is probably in her shuttle." He paused-then walked out in silence, back to his bunk.

Surprised to see her standing by his bed, he walked over to his chair and sat down, "Why are you down here in my bunk Inara?"

Inara looked him in his eyes, he kept looking away. Afraid to show any sort of emotion, because at any time, he could lose control- and that's something he never wanted to happen. He is in control, and that's that.

"Will you sit next to me Mal.", She said as she sat down on his bed.

He looked down and sighed, then got off his chair and sat next to her, the love of his life. She placed her hand on his leg and looked at him, "I thought we were going to die Mal…", she placed her hand on his thigh."I thought I'd, never get the chance…", she was suddenly interrupted by a knock on Mal's bunk door.

"Mal, we have some issues!", he heard his second in command yell out.

"Just go.", she looked away.

Mal ran his fingers through his hair." Timing is never right with this one.", he thought to himself. He got off the bed and ran up the ladder, "What in the hell is going on Zoe?"

"River, she's locked herself in her room."

"We don't got locks on them doors Zoe, how is she gonna be locked up in there?"

"I don't know Cap'n, but it ain't opening and she's screaming bloody hell in there."

Mal headed over to River's room. The Doctor was by the door, trying to calm her down.

"Doc, what in the hell is going on? How is she locked inside that room?"

"Captain, I don't know. She was fine when I left her. Then I heard her scream and I ran here as fast as I could."

"He is coming. In many ways, in few days. We are weak, and he is all knowing. We are weak. Weak!", River was screaming.

"Jayne, bust down this gorram door!", Mal called out.

Jayne walked over to the door and kicked it a few times. There was no damage.

"What in the hell?", Jayne looked back at everyone.

There was silence. "River?", Simon leaned against the door. The door unlocked and opened slowly. River was floating over her bed. The crew looked up in shock.

Simon ran into the room and grabbed his sister and held her. She opened her eyes and whispered, "Niska."

Mal looked over at Simon, "Doc, what did that sister of yours just say in your ear?"

"I don't think you really want to know." Simon looked up at his Captain. Simon held River close.

"Yeh Su, get to the bridge now.", Mal ordered Zoe.

"Doc, keep River in here. Keep her stable, I can't have her running around the ship. Dong ma?"

"Kaylee, I need you to help Wash get to the Bridge okay?"

"Yes Cap'n.", Kaylee was worried, you could tell in her eyes, but she hurried off.

The Captain headed quickly to the Bridge. His eyes grew large as he noticed a ship not too far away. "That's him sir.", Zoey confirmed.

Mal hit the com hard, "Gorramit kaylee, is Wash almost up here. We need him now."

"Have they spotted us?", Mal looked over at Zoe.

"Nothing indicates that they have Sir."

"What's going on?", Wash limped towards the pilot chair.

"Niska. We need to land on this moon, maybe he hasn't spotted us yet.", Zoey looked over at the Captain for approval.

"Wash get us somewhere safe, now.", Mal left the room and headed to Inara's shuttle.

"Mal, you can't just come in uninvited, how many times…", Mal cut her off, " Listen, 'nara, I ain't fightin with ya. I need you to get Simon, Kaylee and River in here."

"What is going on Mal.", She quickly stood up.

"Might be in some sort of trouble. We are landing on this moon. Ain't too sure it's a good plan but it's all I can come up with. Anything goes south, I want you to take off. No questions. Dong ma?"

"That doesn't explain one damn thing Mal, what is it?"

Mal softly touched her face, "I…", he paused. "Niska, he may have spotted us. Now go. Get them in here!.", he left the shuttle and ran back to the Bridge. "Wash, how we looking?"

"There's nothing here Sir, empty. But what do we do when we land?"

"I haven't thought of that just yet.", he hit the com, "Jayne, get your ass up here."

A few minutes had past, they landed, orange sand surrounded them, along with a lot of nothing.

"Gorramit, where is Jayne!", the Captain walked out into the hallway, silence.

He heard a loud thump come from Inara's shuttle, he headed over. "Inara?", he walked in to see two large men and an older gentleman, "Niska.", his eyes fixed on him. Mal went to grab his pistol that was strapped onto his waste, "I wouldn't do that if I were you.", Niska said as he looked over at Inara, one of his men had a large knife to her neck. A single tear fell down her face. Mal watched it hit the floor, he looked up at her and put his pistol down on the ground and kicked it over.

"Mal, is everything in order Sir?", Zoey asked over the com.

"Tell her everything is just fine.", Niska said with a smile.

Mal walked over to the intercom, "Everything is fine, shiny."

"You came here for me yes? I am here. Lets go. You and I."

"Oh, Mr. Reynolds, this is way more exciting, don't you think?"

"Let them go, I am willing to walk away with you. Let them go."

"You fancy this one, am I correct?", the old man walks over to Inara and puts his hand on her face, "She is such a beauty. It is going to be a great shame to see this face fade away."

Mal moved closer, "You want to be moving away from her right now."

Mal looked over and saw the Doctor and River tied up on the bed. He didn't see Jayne. Which was a good sign, maybe Jayne caught wind of things and has a plan of his own. Jayne? With a good plan? Lets hope.

"What are we going to do, sit here all day?", Wash said in pain as he looked over at his wife.

"I'm sure he's got some sort of idea. Just gotta wait and see if that idea's any good."

"I don't like it here, it's too quiet, too lonely.", Kaylee says as she looks out the window.

"What do you want Niska? They had nothing to do with nothing. I crossed you.", the Captain said sternly.

"I want you to watch something Mr. Reynolds. I think it'll be an enjoyable show indeed."

One of the big men walked over to Mal," Don't move."

Mal looked at Inara, he was so scared, he never felt this pain before. The one he loved the most, in greater danger than he had ever known. So he listened and let the bigger man tie him to the chair.

The other man grabbed Inara and walked her over to Mal, Niska right behind him.

"You and your crew killed many of my men last time we saw each other, am I right?"

Mal just looked away.

"I already know I am right, no need for you to answer. I just want you to be aware that what I'm going to do, has reasons behind it."

Niska took the blade from the other man and ran it across Inara's throat. Mal shook in anger, trying to free himself.

"Leave her be! She ain't done nothin to you or your men. I did! I killed them and I loved every moment of it too!"

Niska let out a laugh and threw Inara on the bed.

"Jayne, where have you been? The Cap'n's been looking for you.", Kaylee said looking confused.

"We gots ourselves a problem.", He looks over at Wash and Zoey.

"Get me the pretty fella, the Doctor.", Niska looked at one of his men.

The big man walked over and untied Simon from River and brought him over to Niska and Mal.

"Who is this man to you Captain?"

"You already know he's our Doctor. He fixes up my crew. That's it."

"Is that all you do Doctor?"

Simon mumbled, "Yes, that's why I am here."

Niska handed Simon the blade, "Don't be stupid with this Doctor.", Simon looked over and saw a gun to River's head.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"I am becoming bored. I don't like being bored. I want you to slice your Captain with my hand crafted blade."

Simon's eyes grew large, "No, I would never." He dropped the blade on the floor.

River let out a small scream as the gun pressed up against her head.

"I think you will.", Niska smiled.

"Go ahead Doc, listen.", Mal said as he closed his eyes.

Simon walked over to Mal and brought the blade to Mal's arm.

"No, no, not there. That is boring. Spice it up a bit."

Niska walked over and grabbed Simon's hand placing the blade on the Captain's forehead, "Slice down hard."

Simon's hand was shaking, "Please don't…"

"Do it Simon!", Mal let out.

Simon shut his eyes and slide the blade down Mal's face. Mal let out a loud scream, as blood poured out. Simon immediately dropped the blade and backed away.

"Now we are having some fun.", Niska looked at Simon.

Suddenly they heard a bang on the shuttle door.

"Ah, you have more people on board. How wonderful.", Niska said to Mal and looked over at his men, "Take care of them."

The men rushed over to the door and opened it, the first man was hit in the arm by a bullet from Vera. The other man punched Jayne in the face, throwing him into the wall, knocking him out cold. Zoe came up behind one of the men and shot him square blank in the back of the head.

Mal tried getting himself loose from the chair but Niska walked over to Inara and grabbed her by her throat.

"Enough!", He let out."No more."

The larger man took Jayne's gun and pointed it at Zoey and Wash. "Tie all of them up now.", Niska yelled.

"I want to see the real Malcolm Reynolds, and I think I know how I can accomplish this.", Niska walked over to Mal, tugging Inara with him. He pushed her to her knees. Niska walked over to the other man and whispered in his ear. The large man walked over to this duffel bag and brought him over a leather whip.

"No! Leave her alone!", Mal called out. "Please!"

Niska ripped off Inara's top, exposing her bare skin. She began to cry.

"You son of a bitch!", Wash yelled out.

"Tape their mouths shut. I want the only sound I hear to be the brutal whips and the whimpering of a man who has lost this battle."

Niska takes the whip and swings and hits Inara's back making a loud crackling sound.

"Stop! Stop! I'll do whatever you want! Please!", Mal cried out. Trying to free himself.

Inara fell to her side. "We aren't done yet dear.", Niska pulled her back up to her knees. He pulled back and hit her again, breaking her soft elegant skin, releasing blood-which began to drip down her back.

Mal began crying hysterically, "Stop!"

"Oh, so you do have feelings Mr. Reynolds. How interesting."

Snot and blood covered Mal's face as he looked at Niska, "No more. Take me. Kill me. This was all my fault."

"Ha, killing you would be too easy. This is way more interesting."

Niska picked up Inara and threw her onto the bed with the others.

"Strip him."

"I remember your conversation, the one you had with this man right here..",Niska pointed over to Wash.

"What. What conversation.", Mal struggled to say as one of Niska's men was stripping him of his clothing.

"How you wanted his wife. Well, now you have your wish."

Mal sat there on the chair naked. The other man grabbed Zoey and threw her towards Mal. Wash tried screaming something but his mouth was taped shut. With tears coming down his face, he was left helpless.

Niska walked over to the large man, "Strip her as well."

Zoey fought as hard as she could, seeing that she was tied up pretty tight. Mal looked away from his second in command. Tears running down his face. He should have killed this man. This is all my fault, he kept thinking. They shouldn't have to deal with any of this.

"I'm going to untie you Captain. But one wrong move and your whore gets shot in her pretty little head. Do we have an understanding?"

Mal didn't say a word.

"Now, have your way with her, like you promised.", Niska said with a smirk on his face.

Mal kept shaking his head. "Now, Mr. Reynolds, I don't think you want this lady to get killed. Am I right?"

Mal looked over at Wash, "I'm so sorry." Wash nodded and looked away.

Mal looked in Zoey's eyes. She could barely see Mal's face it was covered in so much blood. But she nodded.

"Looks like someone can't rise to the occasion. Doctor, come here."

The large man walked over and grabbed the Doctor, kicked him to his knees.

"Help him, why don't you? Sal, please remove the tape from this young boys mouth."

The Doctor looked at Inara, who Niska had a gun pointed to. Tears streaming down her frightened face. Simon looked up at Mal, "I can't do this."

Mal took the back of Simon's head and shoved it down to his soft cock. Simon opened his mouth letting his Captain's cock slide in. Mal closed his eyes as he thrusted in the young Doctor's mouth. Making soft moans, he pulled Simon by his hair and lifted him up. The Doctor looked at Mal, his breathing was heavy. Then his eyes were fixed on Niska, who had a grin on his face.

"Very good job Doctor.", Niska looked over at Sal , "Put him back on the bed. He did his job well."

Mal, hard as he could be at a time like this, leaned over Zoey, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault." She looked him in the eyes and then she closed them tightly. He pushed himself inside her. Wash immediately hiding behind Simon, not wanting to see any of this. Mal gave her a few thrusts before stopping, "I can't…". Sobbing he placed his hands on the ground.

"Mr. Reynolds, I don't believe you are finished.", Niska said as he slide the gun down Inara's bare body.

Mal pushed himself back up and tried once more to thrust himself inside Zoey. She arched her back up, "There you go.", Niska was very pleased.

All of a sudden four large folk ran into the room with guns, Kaylee right behind them. Niska let fire onto Inara and then fell to his knees, trying to miss the bullets that were coming after him. One of the men got to Sal first and shot him down. Mal stood up and ran after Niska, not yet knowing Inara had been shot, he jumped on him punching him in his face until there was barely a face left.

Kaylee ran over to Zoey throwing a blanket on her and untied her, they both went to the rest of the crew and did the same.

When Mal finally stopped hitting Niska, he looked over to see Inara lying in a pool of blood. He ran over and fell to his knees, picking her up by her head. "Inara, please don't go. Please." She looked up at Mal and smiled, "Mal…", her eyes teared up. "Inara, I love you, please don't leave me." She placed her hand on his cheek and then faded away.

Mal held on to her, rocking back and forth. No one could hear what he was saying exactly. Everyone was just shocked. Wash held on to his wife, as the tears fell from her eyes. Kaylee looked around, stunned. She knew it was bad but nothing as bad as what she saw. When she hurried off after one of Niska's men took Zoey, Wash and Jayne, she knew she had to find help. Poor little Kaylee couldn't take on this no matter how brave she could be. She ran off the ship, helplessly looking around. She just ran until she found a smaller ship resting on the ground. She saw some folk chatting. A woman walked over to her and asked her what was wrong, the woman was about sixty years of age. Kaylee could barely speak, but she got out the words that were needed. The old woman got her sons together. Before Kaylee left, the old woman walked over to her, " I hope your family will be okay." And she gives her a hug.

It had been a month since the incident. They flew to Shadow and docked there. Not taking any jobs, so they were running out of food and supplies. The Captain had locked himself into his bunk. He was starring at a bottle of pills he had taken from the infirmary. Next to him a bottle of Whiskey. He was sitting at his desk, same picture laying right on the table, Kaylee and Inara. He looked at Inara, whipping tears from his eyes, he took the bottle and emptied it in his mouth, washing it down with half that bottle of Whiskey. He stumbled over to the bed, with the picture in hand, and layed down.

Two hours later he woke up in the infirmary, he looked around and saw Simon talking to Wash. "How y'all get in..", he let out. Simon looked over and saw that the Captain had came to," I'm glad you are awake.", the Doctor put his hand on Mal's arm. Wash looked at Mal and walked out of the room.

"You needed to let me go Doc, I ain't good for no one."

"None of that sort of talk Captain.", Simon walked over with a cup of water. "You need some water." Mal grabbed the cup and threw it across the room, "You had no right! No ruttin right to keep me here." Simon looked into Mal's eyes, "Stop, you have to get your head on right. You'll be fine."

"Fine? Fine? I ain't never gonna be fine Simon. This was all my faut, why can't anyone understand."

"You didn't kill Inara Mal. You didn't.", Simon puts his hand on Mal's.

"Don't ruttin touch me Doc!", Mal jumped off the table falling to this knees. Collapsing to the floor, "It's all my fault." Simon walked over and knelt down, he wrapped his arms around the Captain, Mal struggled to get loose but then turned to Simon and fell into his arms. Simon put his hand on Mal's face, tracing the line of his scar that he had placed there. He then pulled Mal in for a kiss. Mal looked at Simon and allowed the young man to passionately kiss him. He pushed Simon onto the floor, unzipping their pants. He threw Simon's pants behind him, along with his boxers. He looked at Simon for approval, he then kissed Simon's milky white stomach, licking down to Simon's throbbing cock. Simon let out a small groan as Mal took the young Doctor's cock inside his mouth. With a few thrusts Simon came, filling the Captain's mouth up with his warm cum."Get on your stomach", Mal demanded. Simon was quick to do so. Mal licked his fingers and circled them around Simon's hole, getting it nice and wet. He let one finger in, Simon instantly became hard again. Mal stuck another finger in, stretching it out for his cock.

"Do you want this?", Mal rubbed down the young Doctor's back."I just, I want you."

"Very much.", the young man pleaded.

Mal took a hold of his rock hard cock and stroked it a few times before shoving it into Simon's tight opening. Mal let out a moan, "God Simon, you are so tight.", he said as he began to thrust. Mal began to push harder into the Doctor. Both breathing heavy, sweat dripping from their bodies."I'm going to cum!", Mal sighed as pulled out and released himself all over Simon's back.

Mal took a few moments to look at Simon, and the mess he just made on him. He stood up slowly and got a cloth from the table and cleaned up after himself. Simon pushed himself up on to his knees and took some deep breathes before looking at the Captain. Mal reached out his hand to the Doctor and pulled him to his feet. Simon went to fetch his clothes from the floor and before he could look back, Mal had left the room.

Walking back to his bunk, Mal kept thinking about all the times he could have held Inara, made love to her even. Every chance slipped by so quickly. Inara was gone, no more chances, no more hope for some sort of miracle that would allow them to be together. The Captain didn't like complications, he didn't approve of her work. He knew Inara would never leave that behind for him, so why bother? But with the realization now, that she is gone, he could have tried. He could have told her and let it just be that. He leaned against the wall and took a few deep breathes, he heard someone behind him. After the incident, Mal became more jumpy than before.

"Cap'n, just me.", Kaylee placed her hand on his back. Mal turned around to face her, sweet Kaylee. He smiled, "What are you doing up at this hour?".

"Heard some sort of ruckus, thought it was River."

"No, everyone is asleep, I suppose by now. It was me just walking around.", He kissed Kaylee's forehead and headed down into his bunk.

Laying on his bed, again, alone- He thought about Simon and what just took place. He never felt that sort of rush for a man before. Hell, he never even looked at a man in that sort of way. Jayne used to talk about sly guys and how they ain't manly. He didn't want no one to think that sort of stuff about him. 'sides, he knows he wouldn't be good for Simon, for anyone really. He felt he didn't deserve any happiness, after all that has happened. He finally rolled over with a sigh and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
